


Nocturno / The Nocturne

by NeenaKang



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeenaKang/pseuds/NeenaKang
Summary: La vida tiene diversos sonidos. Algunas veces puede ser enérgica como la electrónica, otras veces alegre como el pop o melancólica y serena como un nocturno.Los lazos de amistad y de amor que une este grupo de amigos pueden durar para siempre, pero quien dice que todo es perfecto...





	Nocturno / The Nocturne

_-¿Cómo demonios vine a parar acá?-_ Ella tenía su mente confusa entre el fuerte olor a vodka del aliento que salía de una boca a pocos centímetros de su rostro y el costoso perfume marino mezclado con su agradable aroma masculino, ese aroma parecía surgir de los tatuajes que se asomaban por la camisa que él llevaba descaradamente abierta hasta la mitad de su pecho. De repente sintió su espalda apoyada sobre la pared, mientras permanecía de pie frente a su imponente figura. No sabía si mirar ese pecho musculoso y sensual bañado en sudor, o dejarse encantar por esos hermosos ojos marrones casi ámbar, esos ojos que parecían hablar más que las palabras que salían de sus labios perfectos… 

_\- Ohhhh, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué me siento tan perturbada por este hombre? -_ Se preguntaba mientras jugueteaba con el borde de su camisa. _\- Ya entiendo por qué cada fin de semana luego de encantar hombres y mujeres con su voz aterciopelada termina acá… -_ Suspiró al sentir las manos de él tomando sus mejillas _\- … aghhh!… acá, encerrado en este baño de bar con alguna ingenua... y luego se la lleva… -_ Se aterró al verlo acercarse cada vez más _\- … a… a... a... a quién sabe dónde… no creo que sea a contarle chistes. ¡Niñita!, cómo vas a caer como otra tonta mas en manos… -_ Exclamaba internamente muy molesta mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho fornido para alejarlo; pero sin querer tocó un poco de su piel a lo que él se tensionó _\- ...de este perro mujerie..._!!!!!!! -

Sus pensamientos e intentos de forcejeo fueron interrumpidos por la presión de unos labios un poco resecos sobre los suyos, que lograron que ella cediera a la tentación y respondiera a aquel ataque apasionado. Los mordiscos que él daba a su labio superior hacían que ella gimiera un poco; así logró introducir su lengua entre los dientes ligeramente separados, saboreando cada rincón de su boca como si fuera el último día de sus vidas. Sus manos grandes la tomaban firmemente por su espalda y cadera juntando muy fuerte sus cuerpos. Embriagada entre el alcohol del aliento de él y sus manos posesivas, lo tomó del cabello fuertemente para atraer su rostro más aún hacia ella, mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba el pecho escultural hasta donde el escote de la camisa se lo permitía.

\- ¡¡DONGHOOOOOO!! ¿Dónde mierda estás? ¡Ya son las 11 en punto. Sal de donde demonios estés que seguimos nosotros! -

El grito que venía de afuera la sobresaltó y como un reflejo tiró del mechón que sostenía entre sus dedos. Sus frentes chocaron con fuerza.

\- ¡¡¡Auchhh!!! - Exclamaron ambos pero de inmediato, cautelosos bajaron la voz. Dongho se separó de su rostro, abriendo los ojos a más no poder, jadeando y con sus labios manchados de labial. Sin pronunciar una palabra, soltó su cintura, apartándola con suavidad, mientras ella le limpiaba la mancha de sus labios con la punta de sus delicados dedos.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAAAAANNNGGGG!!!!!!!! - un nuevo grito llegó hasta ellos.

Dongho dio un respingo apurado y dijo en voz casi imperceptible - hablamos más tarde - _._ La empujó con gentileza para evitar golpearla con la puerta del baño, mientras salía rápidamente cerrando de un portazo.

El ruido la llevó de vuelta a la realidad. 

Apoyada en la puerta recién cerrada, con los nervios alterados y avergonzada de su estado, ajustó la puerta para evitar que entrara algún curioso. - ¡Aichhhhhhhhhh carajo, este idiota salió despeinado y con la camisa desordenada! - exclamó. Se acercó al espejo para ajustar su ropa, retocar su cabello, su labial; estaba bañada en sudor… debía arreglar el desastre antes de volver a atender el bar. Mientras abandonaba el baño, refunfuñó en voz baja - Minhyun no me va a dejar en paz por el resto de mi vida, ¡maldito bully!

**Author's Note:**

> La idea surgió luego de una conversación por una foto de Baekho en su evento del Baekholiday, cuando cantó Feels. A modo de broma hice un comentario, a lo que una amiga me dijo... porque no lo escribes, vuélvelo una historia. Y acá estoy haciendo el intento =P
> 
> Dibujo realizado por: instagram @elena.sanchezg


End file.
